


A Waking Dream

by HashtagTheyFucked



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagTheyFucked/pseuds/HashtagTheyFucked
Summary: Listen.It’s super sweet to see so many fics where Mambo Marie takes care of Zelda and wants nothing in return.It’s super hot to see so many fics where Mambo Marie *takes care* of Zelda and wants nothing in return.But c’mon, y’all.Y’all.Marie deserves to get that pussy ate.And Zelda deserves to eat it.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	A Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not writing something completely depraved for once in my got dam life!!!!! Although, it /is/ still basically porn... but whatever. I think it's pretty wholesome, if i do say so myself! 
> 
> I've never written anything for these two, so I hope I got their dynamic right! Please let me know in the comments! I just love them and their relationship, and it's just so nice to see Zelda not actively suffering, lmao. ALSO! Marie deserves to get that pussy ate. That's simplé a fact.
> 
> There are a few french words/phrases in here, even tho i absolutely don't speak french in any real way. I've included a little translation list in the end notes, so if you want to know the words ahead of time, please click over to there.

Zelda woke to a warm body spooning her from behind. She sighed happily and snuggled a little deeper into Marie’s embrace, grinding her ass into the cradle of Marie’s hips.

“Ah, so you are awake,  _ ma chérie _ ,” Marie said into her hair, voice still raspy from sleep.

Zelda shook her head, eyes closed, and held Marie’s arm tighter against her middle.

“No, I’m still asleep,” Zelda answered, lacing their fingers together over her stomach.

“Ah,  _ bien sûr, _ ” Marie chuckled and kissed the back of Zelda’s neck.

Zelda brought their clasped hands up to her face and kissed Marie’s palm, before dragging her lips to Marie’s wrist.

“ _ Ne me crois pas? _ ” Zelda said against Marie’s pulse:  _ You don’t believe me? _ “I’m having the most marvelous dream.” She placed a slow, open-mouthed kiss over the delicate, warm skin at her mouth.

Marie’s breath hitched.

“O-oh?” She managed.

Zelda simply nodded, her eyes still closed, and planted another long kiss a little higher on the soft skin of Marie’s forearm.

“And what,  _ je te prie _ ,” Marie paused to clear her throat before continuing, “what do you dream of?”

Zelda hummed, smiling against Marie’s arm and twisted around in the bed. She let her fingers trail up Marie’s forearm, before following the path of her bicep up over her shoulder, until she lay facing Marie with her hands on either side of Marie’s slender neck. She kept her eyes closed as she let the fingertips of one hand tiptoe along Marie’s jaw, down to her chin, before moving up to carefully trace her parted lips. 

“I’m at a great feast,” Zelda whispered.

She felt Marie exhale against her cheek and she tilted her head up to ghost a kiss over her lips, catching the edge of her own thumb by accident. She blinked her eyes open to smile up at Marie.

Marie was looking at her with an amused quirk of her lips, but her eyes were hooded with barely disguised lust. 

Zelda moved her hand to cup Marie’s jaw and kissed her properly, once and then again before pulling back enough to look at her lover. She brushed her thumb over Marie’s smooth cheek and Marie’s eyes fluttered closed.

“What is at this great feast,  _ chérie _ ?” 

Zelda kissed her once more, long and slow and then, when she pulled away just enough for Marie to meet her eye, she answered.

“You are.” 

And she ducked her head to lick a lingering, wet line over Marie’s collar bone. 

Marie shivered and complied easily when Zelda pushed at her shoulder to make her roll onto her back. And then Zelda was upon her, her body slow but deliberate as she climbed on top of Marie to lavish Marie's chest with attention. Her teeth scraped over the swell of Marie’s breast as one hand gripped her hip. She took a dusky nipple in her mouth as she slipped her thigh between Marie’s legs, humming a pleased note against the sensitive skin when she felt Marie’s wetness against her bare thigh. She laved over the nipple with her tongue, and caressed Marie’s other breast gently. She pulled back and softly blew against the wet flesh, watching Marie’s nipple pebble and harden before her eyes. She looked up at Marie, not bothering to hide her smile before giving the same treatment to Marie’s other breast.

“Zelda,” Marie panted as Zelda began to kiss her way down Marie’s stomach. “Do you not want—  _ mon dieu _ — breakfast first, perhaps? I can smell Hilda’s cooking from here...”

Zelda laughed against Marie’s stomach.

“You are my breakfast, Marie.”

Zelda licked a line up Marie’s navel and then gave her belly button a quick kiss. She looked up at Marie again, though, this time with a question in her eyes.

“If you want, that is,” Zelda said, carefully. “ _ Seulement si tu veux _ .”

Marie smiled down at Zelda and cupped her cheek. She nodded breathlessly.

Zelda turned her head to kiss the pad of Marie’s thumb, but she asked again, still looking into Marie’s eyes.

“ _ Veux-tu? Vraiment _ ?”

Marie tucked an errant curl back behind Zelda’s ear, smiling gently.

“ _ Oui _ ,” she told Zelda, and she gently guided Zelda’s head down.

Zelda bowed her head and reverently kissed the curls above Marie’s sex, before spreading Marie’s thighs apart and nestling herself between them. 

She took a moment to look. Marie’s cunt, like everything else about her, was gorgeous. Zelda loved the blend of colors: the browns, fading to reds, fading to pinks. The beautiful symmetry of Marie’s sex seemed somehow fitting for the voudooisant, who seemed to always be balanced and steady in Zelda’s otherwise chaotic life.

“Zelda?” Marie questioned, and Zelda realized she had been admiring Marie long enough for the other witch to grow uncomfortable.

“My apologies, Marie, you’re just so beautiful.” 

And before Marie could properly respond, Zelda licked a slow, wet, stripe up Marie’s slit. She kissed the top of Marie’s sex, over the hood of her clit. “And delicious,” she murmured against the slick flesh.

“Zelda,” Marie breathed as her head fell back against the pillows.

Zelda smiled and gently scraped her teeth down over Marie’s clit before soothing the sting with a leisurely french kiss. She swirled her tongue around the hard nub and then tilted her head to the side, kissing at Marie’s lower lips the way Zelda knew she liked.

Marie’s hand found its way into Zelda’s hair, her short nails scraping slightly at Zelda’s scalp. Zelda moaned and tongued at Marie’s entrance; the taste of Marie was sharp and potent and Zelda felt herself start to grow even wetter. She squeezed her own legs together, steadily lapping at Marie with leisurely broad strokes.

Zelda found it just as satisfying giving Marie pleasure, as it was bringing herself to orgasm. She had often been baffled, though ultimately indifferent, when previous partners had expressed similar feelings towards herself. With Marie, though, everything felt different. Where Zelda had previously been rather unsentimental about sex, with Marie she had discovered newfound emotions wrapped up in the act, and the uncomfortable vulnerability she had felt at first had nearly put a stop to the whole relationship. But Marie had patiently peeled back Zelda’s defenses until Zelda found she no longer wanted to hide from Marie. She found herself wanting to share her feelings, to let Marie know how wonderful she made Zelda feel, to tell Marie when she was on Zelda’s mind. She even wanted to sleep next to Marie, whether or not they had had sex. 

At the moment, though, Zelda wanted to feel Marie come for her.

Marie tugged at Zelda’s hair, trying to bring her up to focus on her clit again and Zelda couldn’t help grinding her hips into the mattress as she mouthed sloppily at Marie, moaning against her sex as she let Marie guide her. Zelda wrapped her lips around Marie’s clit and gently sucked as she lightly flicked her tongue against the hard bud.

“Oh,  _ chérie _ ,” Marie gasped, “you are too good at this,”

Zelda smiled against Marie as she continued to lap at her clit, feeling the thighs around her head begin to tense.

She wrapped her arms around Marie’s smooth thighs and latched on to her clit more firmly. Marie’s breath was coming in short gasps and her hips began to undulate against Zelda’s face. Zelda held on to Marie’s thighs and tried to keep the light flicking of her tongue as steady as possible as she gazed over her mound and watched Marie toss her head erratically against the pillows.

“Oh, oh, Zelda!” Marie gasped as her orgasm overtook her. Her hand tightened in Zelda’s hair and Zelda held on tight, licking at Marie and grinding her own hips down into the mattress.

Marie began to calm and Zelda loosened her grip on her thighs as she lapped slowly at Marie's sex. Marie twitched when Zelda's tongue moved over her now over-sensitive clit as she came down.

When it became too much, Marie weakly pushed Zelda's head away.

Zelda pressed a wet kiss to the inside of Marie's thigh, before wiping her chin. She knew she was smirking rather insufferably as she crawled back up Marie's body, but she did nothing to hide it. 

“As I say,” Zelda said, pausing to kiss Marie’s cheek sweetly, “delicious.”

Marie laughed and rolled over towards Zelda to steal a proper kiss. Their lips parted to each other quickly and Marie hummed at the taste of herself on Zelda’s tongue.

They kissed leisurely for a few moments before Marie began to kiss her way over to Zelda’s jaw and then down her neck. Her hand moved to cup Zelda’s breast, but Zelda gently grasped her wrist and pulled Marie’s hand away.

“You don’t have to,” she said, though she was slightly breathless from Marie’s careful ministrations at her pulse point. “We both have a busy day ahead and I, for one, will not be late to work.”

“It is not a matter of ‘have to’, _ chérie, _ believe me,” Marie said into Zelda’s neck, nuzzling her nose just under Zelda’s ear.

“Well,” Zelda said, feeling herself blush at the desire in Marie’s voice, “there will be time for that later. I started my morning precisely how I wanted to. Didn’t you enjoy yourself, Marie?”

“But of course!” Marie pulled back to give Zelda an incredulous look.

“Good. Then it’s settled,” Zelda said, disentangling herself from Marie and moving to sit on the edge of the mattress. “Besides, I have to get ready.”

Zelda slid off the bed and stood, stretching her arms above her head and clasping her hands together to work her shoulder muscles. Marie couldn’t help but stare at Zelda; the full roundness of her breasts was accentuated as she stretched, and Marie could just make out the tantalizing curve of one from her vantage point behind Zelda. Zelda smiled, feeling Marie’s eyes upon her and raised herself up on her toes, knowing it would draw Marie’s eyes to her ass.

Zelda brought her arms down gracefully and then glanced back at Marie over her shoulder. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you, Zelda Spellman?”

Zelda’s coquettish smirk bloomed into a pleased smile. She felt the same way about Marie.

“I suppose... we could save time by showering together before we go downstairs,” Zelda said casually as she sauntered towards the ensuite bathroom, completely unashamed in her nudity. She paused in the doorway and looked back at Marie who was still slightly stunned amidst the rumpled bedclothes.

“Coming?” Zelda asked.

Marie was out of the bed in a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> French words in this (keep in mind that I have only ~3 years of high school level French under my belt and I have had almost no occasion to practice outside of duolingo for years. If my spelling, grammar, syntax, or usage is off, PLEASE let me know in a comment! I tried to double check everything but google is stupid sometimes!):
> 
> ma chérie = my dear/my darling/my sweet  
> bien sûr = of course  
> Ne me crois pas? = you don’t believe me? (i put this translation into the text. did it work for you guys? pls lmk!!!)  
> je te prie = literally “I beg you”, but iirc it can be used like “pray tell” which is how I meant it. if this is not what ppl say, pls lmk. i think it’s a bit of an old-fashioned phrase, so it was hard to search for the translation. idk tho.  
> chérie = sweetheart/darling  
> mon dieu = my god  
> Seulement si tu veux. = Only if you want.  
> Veux-tu? Vraiment? = Do you want to? Really?  
> Oui = yes
> 
> Thanks for reading! Lmk what you think!


End file.
